Alone in the dark
by Kindred01
Summary: the last thing James wants is to be PH's toy


The last thing James could clearly remember was the sirens and then darkness, and then a slice and tear in his shoulder, right now he was bouncing up and down on over size monsters shoulders, his hands were tied behind his back which was pulling on his torn shoulder, he winced and wanted to cry out but he bit his lip, he didn't want to let Pyramid head know he was a wake but he was pretty sure the metal head monster knows.

He started to feel sick with shoulder thumping into his shoulder, when he thought he was going to be sick, he was thrown down on to dust filled bed "Aaah!" he cried out as he landed on the old bed, keeping his eyes close until the pain his shoulder was gone. Careful he opens his blue eyes and looked up at pasty scarred monster in front of him, the rusty melt helmet pointed at James, blood smirked on his/it's skirt slash apron "I…If you're going to kill me just kill me, I'm so bloody tired just get it over with!" he said looking up at him, there are tears in his eyes about what terrible fate that the monster will bring down on him, instead what he got was a long black tongue move out from under the helmet, James' eyes widen as he watched the tongue creep under his shirt and along his skin making his wince and shiver. It rubs around his stomach and then up to his nipples and flicks at them, making James moan, the blonde man bite his lip and the tongue flicked them a few times making his open his mouth and moan letting the tongue slide into his mouth "Ummmm!" he moaned in panic as he took over him and tried to bite his tongue hoping it would stop him but this seemed to excide him and the large hands pulled him closer to the large tent coming from the apron "Norrro!" he moaned trying to turn away, but with his hand tied behind his back and the large hands holding him in place he didn't have much choice as the tongue filled his mouth.

PH's hands moved over James' inner thighs, down to his groin and squeezed the blonde making him moan though the tongue, getting the monster more excited; gripping the waist band of James' jeans he ripped them off him in one quick motion, the blonde open his eyes wide and looked at his missing jeans and under where, that are now hanging in PH's hand, pulling himself away he moved back letting the tongue leave his mouth and rip his shirt in two as he moved himself up to the head bored and closed his legs tightly together. Putting his hands to his metal head James heard the sound heavy clunking and with a twist the helmet came off, James' blue eyes looked at the face under the metal prison, it was not the monster face he was but a beautiful face a handsome face, his hair was het black and it covered most of his face, his eyes were just as black if not darker his hair, his skin was just as pale as the rest of him, James swallowed at the monster in front of him.

The apron PH was wearing was pulled off showing his long, thick already weeping cock "Oh god no no that thing will kill me!" James cried out but this didn't stop Pyramid Head from grabbed the blonde's ankles and pulling him back toward him and flips him onto his stomach and pulls him to knees "NO STOP, LET GO!" James screamed as he tried to kick out but was held tightly by the monster, and in a split second when James felt the head of Pyramid Head's cock at his entrance he stopped struggling as he felt it push into him.

He lets out a scream of pain as the monster started to thrust into him, stretching him wide making and making him bleed, tears ran down James' face as he buries his face into the blankets on the dust covered bed, the large hands held him in place as he set a fast pace, blood was running down his thighs, then the black tongue came out once again and moved to Jame's cock and warped itself around his cock and started stroking him in time with his cock getting a moan out of him instead of a scream and as PH' cock hit James' sweet spot it drowned out the pain and made him writhe, on the bed as the tongue worked him James could feel it built up until he ended up cumming on the bed under him in a blinding white light, feeling Pyramid Head moved get a little faster the tongue was pulled off his cock and James was pulled up right as the monster continued to thrust into him, the sounds of James moans and crying out as Pyramid Head grunted as he moved his hands over the blonde's stomach and dug his nails into the flat plans of the blonde's stomach as he lowered his mouth over James' shoulder and bite down making the blonde scream as he feels the monster cum inside of him.

James has passed out because the next thing he knew was waking up under the covers; he blinked at the white washed walls as he rubbed his eyes, he could feel his body was stiff and achy and he didn't need to move to know that, sitting up James winced and held his stomach as he rubbed his lower half, he looked around the house bed room, there was a set of clean clothes on the end of the bed, he sat there looking at them before he out of the bed, he placed his feet onto the cold floor and pushed himself up and let out a hiss of pain and anger he moves to the clothes and pulled them on before he gets to the door, James turns the handle and pulls the doo, and he pulls it again it wouldn't budge "What?" he pulled it again and again but it was locked "He locked me in!" he banged on the door until he heard a clunk of a clock being open.

He limped back as he saw Pyramid Head walk in with a tray in his hand and placed it chest of draws, the blonde looked at the tray of food and drink, he then looked back at the monster "You're going to keep me here, keep me locked up?" he asked

"Yes." Came the reply, James looked back at him with a shocked look…it speaks… he think

"Let me go!"

"No." He said plainly

"Why? What do you want me for?" he yelled

"Your mine." Was all he said before he walked away locking the door behind him again just as the sirens went off, leaving James in the dark.


End file.
